


Marks

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a discovery about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original note: It started with an image of Jack standing in the doorway staring at Daniel sprawled across the bed. Then the Muse took over. Thanks, once again, to skripka for the hand holding and the title.

Jack stands quietly in the doorway to Daniel’s bedroom, unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips, shirt crumpled in his hands. He should go. He has to be in a meeting in two hours, he has to go home, change, and figure out a way to walk into a room full of new recruits and pretend he hasn’t just spent the night screwing Daniel into a coma. But he’s stuck, mesmerized by the sight of Daniel sprawled across the bed, the sheets twisted around his legs, exposing his body to Jack’s eyes. The pale light of the rising sun glints golden in the tousled strands of Daniel’s hair and paints a bright swath of light along his spine.

He follows the light, his eyes lingering, trailing slowly down the long, lean lines Daniel’s back, coming to a jarring halt when Jack spots the bruises on Daniel’s hip. Jack’s stomach flip flops. He’s left marks on Daniel’s body, marks that someone else might see, because he’d needed Daniel so much that he had given absolutely no thought to being careful.

Jack finally moves, but instead of away, he moves towards, and then he’s next to Daniel, his fingers reaching out to trace the deep red marks that he knows will soon purple. At the first touch of his fingers, Daniel stirs.

“Jack?” Daniel inquires sleepily and shifts, starting to sit up. He squints at the clock. “Shouldn’t you be on your way?”

Not taking his eyes off the bruises, which are even more spectacular from the front, Jack nods.

“Jack, what are you…?” Daniel looks down and stops. “Oh, shit.”

“I’m sorry, Daniel. I…” Jack trails off suddenly very disconcerted by the intense feelings of possession spiking through him. A part of him is unbelievably turned on by the idea that Daniel Jackson will be walking around with the marks he put on him.

“Jack?” Daniel questions again and reaches out to touch Jack’s shoulder. Jack looks up and he knows what he’s feeling must be fully apparent because Daniel’s eyes widen in surprise and a shocked ‘Oh’ squeaks out of him. They hold the look for a few moments that seem to stretch forever and then Daniel licks his lips, and suddenly, Jack’s mouth is on Daniel’s and he’s kissing him frantically, desperately, pushing Daniel back onto the bed, and Daniel’s shoving roughly at his pants. Jack helps and soon they’re skin to skin.

Mouths sealed together in a long, wet kiss; they bump and grind against each other. Daniel flings an arm out and scrabbles for the tube that had fallen onto the floor the night before and slaps it clumsily into Jack’s hand. When Jack kneels up to open the tube, Daniel flips over onto his stomach and murmurs, “Hurry.”

Jack barely bothers to prepare Daniel before he grabs him by the hips, pulling him to his knees, and slams into Daniel’s body. Daniel gasps out a barely heard, “Yes,” and then arches into the thrust. He leans back against Jack’s chest and reaches for his free hand. Daniel guides it down his body to his jutting cock. Jack grasps him firmly and begins to stroke. Daniel keeps one hand on Jack’s wrist and wraps the other around Jack’s thigh, pulling him deeper into his body on each hard thrust. Jack slides his free hand up Daniel’s body and rests it against his chest. He can feel Daniel’s heart thumping against it.

Their bodies slap against each other in a loud staccato that echoes around Daniel’s small bedroom. They move hard and fast towards completion, fingers clenching, toes curling, breaths growing harsh and ragged. Jack nibbles his way up and down Daniel’s shoulder, barely brushing the skin with his teeth.

“Do it,” Daniel says in a rough whisper. “Do it when you make me come.”

“Oh, fuck, Daniel,” Jack groans and speeds up his strokes on Daniel’s cock.

“Yes, yes, yes. Do it, Jack. Make me come, yes, oh fuck, YES!” Daniel’s hips jerk and as the first spurt of wet heat hits Jack’s hand he bites Daniel’s shoulder and plunges in deep. Daniel moans and grinds his hips back onto Jack, screwing himself harder as his body tightens around Jack’s cock as he comes in steady pulses all over Jack’s hand and the bed. It’s too much for Jack and his orgasm is ripped out of him. He muffles his cry against Daniel’s shoulder and they collapse onto the bed as his knees give out.

They lie in a heap, catching their breath, waiting for their limbs to re-solidify. Jack kisses the new bruise on Daniel’s shoulder and then slowly withdraws and rolls off Daniel and flops onto the mattress.

“What the fuck was that?” Jack asks, bewildered, rubbing his face.

“Intense?” Daniel mutters into the pillow. He slowly rolls over and rests his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jack says. “But I mean what the FUCK was THAT?”

“A kink, Jack. That was a kink. A HUGE one. I always knew you were a possessive bastard, what I didn’t know was how much I’d get off on it. And man oh man did I get off on it.” Daniel replies squirming closer to Jack, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Wet spot?” Jack asks with a grin and pulls Daniel half-way on top of him.

“Yes. Very large, very wet,” Daniel answers, curling his leg over Jack’s. They lie quietly for a while, Jack stroking his fingers up and down Daniel’s back.

“So. A kink, huh?” Jack asks.

“Yup,” Daniel replies sleepily.

“Crap. I blame you, you know,” Jack says after a few moments.

“Me? What did I do?”

“Don’t act all innocent with me, mister. Before you, I was a perfectly vanilla heterosexual. Now look at me. A big, flaming, and apparently kinky, queer,” Jack answers lightly, hugging Daniel close to take any sting out of the words.

“Hey, don’t blame me for the weird-ass shit you’ve got crawling around in your psyche,” Daniel replies.

“Weird-ass shit? What kind of linguist are you?”

“A very well fucked one that needs to sleep,” Daniel replies with a jaw-cracking yawn.

“And I have to haul my ass out of this bed and get it to the mountain in,” Jack looks over Daniel’s shoulder at the clock, “an hour. Shit.”

“If you go right now, you might make it,” Daniel says, carding his fingers through Jack’s chest hair.

“Fuck it. I’m the General. Let them wait,” Jack replies, pulling Daniel closer as the younger man chuckles against his chest. “Let Carter entertain them until I get there.”

“Cruel bastard,” Daniel says.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Space Monkey.”


End file.
